doctorwhofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Ten Masters
The Ten Masters is an episode of doctor who. It stars Matt Smith as the eleventh doctor, Karen Gillan as Amy Pond, and Arthur Darvill as Rory Williams. It also stars John Simm as the Master. Plot The Master has escaped from Gallifrey in the chaos of the time war. He stole a TARDIS (the masters TARDIS is a log cabin that's bigger on the inside) and flew across space and time. Before he had escaped he had drained life force from Rassilon and the master became more powerful. The master has a plan to get revenge against the doctor for all of the things he had done to him in the past. The Master stole Rassilon's regenerative cycle giving him even more incarnations. The Master realizes that whenever he tries to defeat the doctor he fails so he decides that he will need help. He remembers that on Gallifrey there is an ancient artifact called the tome of Rassilon that is full of magic spells and chants. There is a chant in the tome of Rassilon that if the master spoke out loud it would summon his past incarnations and they would help him defeat the doctor. So the master plans to go to Gallifrey in the past before the chaos of the time war to get the tome of Rassilon so he can summon his past incarnations. "Ha ha ha! Yes! This is the ultimate plan. By summoning my past incarnations the doctor will be weak against me! He'll never defeat me! NEVER!" said the master. The Master realizes he will need a disguise to get the tome of Rassilon so he uses a gadget he has called the disguise generator and transforms himself into a middle aged time lord. "The perfect disguise!" said the master. The Master's TARDIS takes him to Gallifrey in the past hundreds of years ago. When he steps out of the TARDIS a young time lord greets him. "So Lodgitussus you got a new TARDIS? Oh I see you've finally regenerated. Finally! You were so old! It was about time for you to regenerate." said the young time lord. The Master had no idea who this time lord was or what on Earth he was talking about but he answered the young time lord saying "Why yes I've regenerated you dunderhead! What did you think it looked like? Do you like my new TARDIS?" "No your TARDIS looks a tad ugly, sorry." said the young time lord. "How rude." said the master. The master walked away. He opened a door and stepped into the time lord courtroom. The Inquisitor was talking to a time lord. "Stealing ones regenerative cycle is against the law. You shall be sent to Skaro where you'll be executed by the daleks themselves!" said the inquisitor. The inquisitor looked very angry with the time lord and she was yelling. "What? The daleks? No that's cruel! Please don't! You can't! I'll take any other punishment but not this!" said the time lord. The Master walked across the courtroom. He opened a door and he walked and walked until he saw an artifact guarded by two time lords. "Is that the tome of Rassilon?" asked the master. "Yes. Yes it is. You haven't come to steal it have you?" asked the guard. The Master killed both the time lords with his laser screwdriver. Then he opened the chest they were guarding and grabbed the tome of Rassilon. The tome of Rassilon was an old dusty book. It had a red cover that said "TOME OF RASSILON". The Master ran off with the tome of Rassilon. He ran through the courtroom and there were guards saying "STOP THIEF!" but the master kept on running. He ran as fast as he could. The guards couldn't catch him. As he ran his features began to change. His disguise faded away and he turned back into his normal self the incarnation of the master (that had been the prime minister Harold Saxon). He ran quickly into his TARDIS. The masters TARDIS faded away and the guards couldn't catch him. "Rats!" said a guard. Inside the masters TARDIS he opened up the tome of Rassilon. It was a sacred book, a magical book of spells and chants. He read a chant out loud. "Tome of Rassilon I, the master summon forth my past, I summon my past selves from the dark! I summon them from the past that has gone by! I summon them from the dark. I summon them through time! I, the master summon forth my past incarnations through you oh Rassilon! Great Rassilon who created the time lord society!" The writing on the page began to glow. The tome of Rassilon glowed and shimmered. A light emerged from the pages of the book. It was like a hologram. The master saw memories of the past in the hologram. The memories played like movies. He saw many memories. He saw him and the doctor as children playing together, daleks invading gallifrey, He saw him in his twelfth incarnation and the doctor in his third incarnation fencing, The master saw himself regenerating into a physically degenerated corpse after reaching the end of his regenerative cycle, he saw himself trying to assassinate the time lord president, he saw himself taking over the body of Tremas (from doctor who keeper of traken), he saw himself fighting the doctor, he saw himself disguised as the portreeve, he saw himself sword fighting with the fifth doctor, he saw himself being cremated on the planet of fire, he saw him and the rani, and he saw many more memories from the early past to the present. Then a figure walked out of the hologram and towards the master. It was an old man who had white hair, a black vest with a white shirt under it, and a fob watch that he kept fondling. The master realized it was his previous incarnation Professor Yana. "Ha ha ha ha I am the master!" laughed Professor Yana. "So am I! I am your next incarnation." said the master. "Oh my word!" said Professor Yana. "Then how'd you get here?" "I summoned you from the past." said the master. "Oh." said Professor Yana. Then another figure emerged from the hologram. It was an angry looking young bald man. He wore red robes. "I will have my revenge against the doctor!" said the bald man. The bald man was the master (from the doctor who comic glorious dead). "Yes you will." said the master. "Huh? Who are you?" asked the master (glorious dead). "I am a future incarnation of you." said the master. The master (glorious dead) walked around inside the master's TARDIS. "Nice tardis." said the master (glorious dead). "Thanks." said the master. Then another figure emerged from the hologram. It was a young man with slicked back black hair. He had yellow eyes and he wore red robes like most time lords would wear. It was the master when he had possessed the body of the human named Bruce. "Ha ha ha ha! I am the master!" laughed Bruce. "Yes. And I am one of future incarnations." said the master. Bruce walked around inside the master's TARDIS and congregated with some of his future incarnations. Then another figure emerged from the hologram. more to be added Category:Stories featuring the Eleventh Doctor